Trapped!
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Takato and Henry become trapped, and when they wonder if they will ever make it out, they decide they can't keep things to themselves anymore.. Yaoi.


Takato and Henry walked happily through a theme park. Henry's older brother, Lianjie, had started working at a theme park, and got them both free tickets, as well as their friends Kazu and Kenta.

It had been a few years since the D-Reaper, they were all in high school now, seniors.

It was a very interesting park. All lines for the rides were inside. When you walked in, the pathway would be on the left, and on the right would be a counter, counting down how many seconds it would be until the next ride started, to give you an estimate of how long you would have to wait.

As the day went on, Kazu and Kenta pointed towards the tallest coaster in the park.

"We gotta ride that!" Kazu said. "Right Kenta?"

"Uh... right..." Kenta nodded hesitantly.

Henry shook his head. It was obvious to him that Kenta was gay and had a thing for Kazu, maybe even loved him. He could tell that Kenta was only going along with it so that he could be close to him. Not that Henry could really say much, because he was almost in the same situation. He loved Takato. He didn't think Takato felt the same way though, he couldn't. So he kept his feelings to himself.

"Are you guys coming?" Kazu said, looking at Takato and Henry.

One look at Takato, and Henry knew that Takato didn't want to, but he looked like he didn't want to seem like a wimp. Henry decided it was his job to rescue him.

"Nah." Henry said. "We're going to ride something else."

"Suit yourself!" He said, walking off towards the ride entrance.

Takato looked over at Henry. "You really didn't want to ride that?"

Henry shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I could tell you don't want to, so I don't."

Takato just smiled. It was moments like this that Henry almost thought it was possible Takato could like him back, but he knew he was dreaming.

Suddenly, Henry saw Takato's eyes light up.

"Look over there!" Takato pointed, excitedly. "I didn't know there was a Digimon ride!"

Henry looked over at it, confused. He didn't know either. He would have thought his brother would have told him, since he was a big Digimon fan himself.

'Maybe he just wanted to surprise me.' Henry thought to himself, and they both ran to the building.

They walked inside the queue area, and as they walked a little down an empty hallway, suddenly, a stone slab came down, and blocked the path.

They both frowned.

"I guess it's not open." Henry said. "Sorry."

Disappointed, they both turned around, only to see another stone slab block their entrance.

They both freaked out a little. They were sure they would get out, but it was still a creepy feeling.

"I'll call Lianjie." Henry said, pulling out his cell phone. Without paying attention, dialed his brother's number and pressed send. He was shocked when it wouldn't connect.

As he pulled the phone away from his ear, he saw the display say 'No Service.'

Takato wasn't facing him, he couldn't see the panic that was starting to show on his face, and he was glad about that.

It wasn't until then that Henry noticed the timer on the wall, all the other rides had shown 60-120 seconds, but this seconds timer was '9997326..." It wasn't even showing all the seconds!

Henry was really starting to freak out a little bit, so he was really taken aback when Takato turned around with his usual cheery smile.

"Did your brother not answer? He must be busy, just try again in a minute."

Henry nods, and puts on a fake smile. He didn't know what to do. He knew it was bad to lie to Takato, but he didn't want to get him upset.

But after thinking about it, he decided he needed to be honest with Takato.

"Um... Takato?"

"Yeah?" He replied, still smiling.

"I... need to tell you something, lets sit down."

Takato looked a little weirded out. "On the ground?! Where all kinds of people have walked?!"

Henry looked at the ground. It seemed to be brand new cement for the new ride.

"I think this is new." He said, pointing down. "It shouldn't be bad."

Takato nodded, and they sat down.

"Um... Takato... it wasn't that my brother didn't answer me..."

"Oh?" Takato replied, curiously.

"The truth is... we don't have any service in here."

A nervous smile flashed across Takato's face.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean... I-I think we're trapped, Takato."

Instantly. Instantly Takato's smile faded, and he was in full panic mode.

"We're trapped?! But... But... your brother will look for us, right?!"

Henry nodded, replying as calmly as he could, though he wanted to melt down just as much as Takato did. "I'm sure he will but... I overheard him say that when new rides are closed up like this they never get checked. Those slabs being up must have been a fluke."

"But..." Takato said... "We don't have anything to drink or eat! We won't... we will..."

In true Takato, form, Takato started bawling.

Usually, Henry would do very well with hiding how he felt, but this situation was dire, and he couldn't help it, he had to try and comfort him. He wrapped his arm around Takato.

"I... I'll find us a way out of this I promise." Henry lied, not having a clue how he would get them out.

Takato leaned into Henry's chest and continued to cry.

Henry knew he was just doing that because of the situation, but he wrapped his other arm around Takato and pulled him closely.

Usually Henry was a pretty optimistic guy, but, right now, things really did look bleak for them.

Henry made a decision right then.

If they were going to die, they were going to die with Takato knowing how he felt.

"Takato? Let's try and take our minds off of this..."

Takato leaned up, still crying. "O-okay, I have a topic-"

"Actually," Henry said, hating to interrupt. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Takato nodded. "Okay."

"I've been hiding, but, if there's a chance that we might not make it, I wanted to be honest about this."

"What is it?" Takato said, getting nervous.

Henry sighed. "I... I'm gay, Takato."

Takato smiled a little through tears. "You are? And you thought I would judge you?!"

Henry shook his head. "Nah, I didn't think so but, I didn't want to risk losing the friendship anyway."

Takato looked confused. "But if you didn't think so, how would that effect the friendship?"

Henry sighed again. "Takato, I really hope you don't hate me but... I... have feelings for you?"

Takato stared hesitantly. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?" He asked curiously.

"I... I love you."

Takato just stared.

"I have loved you for years. I just was always afraid to say anything. I hope you don't hate me but-."

Henry's sentence was cut off my Takato's lips. Henry couldn't believe what was happening! But he wrapped hia arms back around Takato and kissed him back.

Takato did the same, and they both held each other tightly while making out.

Finally they broke the kisss, and Takato spoke.

"I love you too." Takato said, happily. "I thought there was no way you would ever love me back. I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together."

Henry got a morbid smile on his face. "Well, we WILL..."

Takato slapped Henry on the arm. "That's not funny!"

Henry giggled. "Sorry."

But just then, the stone slab lifted, just enough to get a cell signal. Henry jumped off of Takato and grabbed his phone, dialing his brother.

XxXxXxXxXx -A Little While Later- XxXxXxXxXxX

"Sorry for the trouble, Lianjie." Henry said. "Thank's for rescuing us."

"Of course!" Lianjie replied. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

Henry nodded. "I need to go to the bathroom though, I'll be right back okay?"

They both nodded, and watched him leave the room.

Once he was gone, Lianjie and Takato... gave each other a High five!

"Thank you SO much!" Takato said. "I didn't even have to do anything! He confessed himself!"

Lianjie smirked. "I knew my little brother liked you, it was obvious!"

"Thanks again for the help!" Takato said. "By the way, have you seen Kazu and Kenta?"

Lianjie smirked. "I thought I would help out another obvious couple."

Takato looked confused, but Lianjie pulled out a portible TV with a camera on a similar room that he and Henry were in.

"Hey Kenta... since we may never get out... I have something I want to tell you..."

The End


End file.
